emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2321 (10th February 1998)
Plot Tara arrives home after a night out at a ball in London. She has been accompanied by an old friend. He comments on the fact that she is wearing real diamonds. She tells him that she will have to take them back to the bank as they are not insured. Mandy's Munchbox is now a hen house. Zak is moaning at the hens because they have not laid any eggs. A helicopter flies over both the Dingles and the Glovers. Tara takes off her diamonds and puts them in the safe. Lyn arrives at Marlon's in a bit of a state. She immediately wants a cuddle. The helicopter flies over the Dingles again. Zak decides to follow it. Lyn is upset because her mum and grandad are still not reconciled. Tara is in bed when someone creeps into her room and puts their hand over her mouth. Kim taunts Chris about his lack of love life. The mystery intruder turns out to be Lord Alex Oakwell. He claims that his life is empty without her. She pleads with him to leave her alone. Zak arrives at Home Farm just as Kim is having a clinch with Steve. He complains about her helicopter, but she doesn't know what he is talking about Alex phones someone to pick him up earlier than arranged. Tara gets upset with Alex. She is furious with him for leaving her. He tries to kiss her and asks her to go away with him. Biff is moping around the house. Tara has decided to go with Alex and is packing her bags. she is informed that someone wants to speak to her. It is Zak. He complains to her about the helicopter and claims that it is frightening his animals. Outhwaite is rude to Kim when she calls up to see him. Zak is run off the road when a car speeds towards him. He is then knocked unconscious by the driver. Tara goes back to her bedroom with a bottle of champagne, but finds the room empty and the safe open. Alex has stolen her diamonds. She watches as he makes his getaway down the drive. Tara chases Alex in her car. She gets stuck in the mud though when Alex's driver taks a short cut through a field. Kim is not impressed with Outhwaite and warns him to sort out the farm. Paddy treats Zak's cut head. Betty is missing Paddy. Eric refuses to let Dee start a home delivery service. Sam matches up some photographs that Eric took at Outhwaite's house with antique furniture from a book. Eric wonders how he can make Outhwaite part with it all. Kim drives past Tara just as she falls in some mud. Chris kisses Kelly and they are nearly caught out by Mandy when she arrives to pay the Dingles rent. Kim has taken Tara home. She has told Kim the whole story about Alex stealing her diamonds, but she can't think how Alex knew that she was taking them out of the bank. Kim tells her that one of her staff must have told him. Tara wants Alex dead and is determined to do it herself. Kelly and Mandy have a row. Biff is shocked when Kim and Tara arrive on his doorstep. Kelly tells Mandy that she actually likes Chris. Mandy doesn't believe her. Tara has told Biff about Alex's involvement in Linda's death. She then goads him into saying that he wants Alex dead. Lyn and Marlon have come to see Outhwaite. He is as ungrateful as ever for her concern. Biff tells Ned that Alex is back. Outhwaite admits to Lyn that he needs money to put the farm right and he knows where to get it - Eric Pollard. Ned doesn't want revenge on Alex anymore. He seems to have lost all his spirit and refuses to lend Biff his gun. Kathy asks Sam to check a delivery for her. Ned has changed his mind about helping Biff. Alex is tense as he waits for the man who is buying his diamonds. Biff and Ned are waiting at the airfield. They find out that no more planes are due to take off. Sam has made a mess of checking the order. He has to admit to Betty that he cannot read. Steve is Alex's contact for selling the diamonds. He has sold them for £450,000 and wants his 20%. Alex refuses to give it to him and his sidekick threatens Steve with a gun. Then Ned appears and Steve gets away. He points his shotgun at Alex and Stewart. Ned is then attacked by another of Alex's henchmen. Biff and Steve have already been captured. Tara is worried that something has gone wrong because she has not heard from Biff. Kim telephones the Glovers and Roy tells her that Ned is not there. At that moment the helicopter flies over again and Kim realises just how Alex is planning to escape. Kathy feels bad about Sam not being able to read. Kim tries to stop Tara going after Alex. Mandy wants Paddy to have a bath because he is starting to smell. Alex pays off his staff. Biff, Steve and Ned are tied up and the helicopter arrives. Tara jumps on Alex as he makes his way to the helicopter, but he gets away. Zak interrupts Paddy and Mandy just as they are getting physical. He wants Paddy to drink a feet of ale. Kathy wants Eric to teach Sam to read. Marlon then asks him about Outhwaite's furniture. He doesn't want him to be ripped off. Paddy is challenged to drink beer out of both of his wellies. The helicopter flies over again and the houses shakes. Tara cries with defeat. The Dingles follow the helicopter and end up bumping into the car carrying Ned, Biff and Steve. Zak challenges Stewart, but he pulls a gun on them. Mandy, Paddy and Sam overhear from the back of the van. Paddy grabs Stewart and sticks a syringe full of anesthetic in his back. He is admired by the Dingles. Butch finds Biff, Steve and Ned in the back of the other car. Tara sacks her butler for helping Alex. Ned and Biff burst into the Steve's house and attack him. He refuses to feel guilty about his involvement with Alex. Cast Regular cast *Lady Tara Oakwell - Anna Brecon *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Lyn Hutchinson - Sally Walsh *Patrick Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Steve Marchant - Paul Opacic *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Dee Pollard - Claudia Malkovich *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans Guest cast *Piers Brunswick - Ian Champion *Butler - Jim Marsh *Lord Alex Oakwell - Rupam Maxwell *Jed Outhwaite - Tony Melody *Stewart Fyfe - John Langford *Gary Wilde - Paul Walker Locations *Unknown road *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard, Mandy's room and living room/kitchen *Holdgate Farm - Driveway *Oakwell Hall - Tara's room, foyer and exterior *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Home Farm - Kitchen, office, living room and grounds *Outhwaite's Farm - Yard and kitchen *Unknown country roads *The Old School Tearooms/Pollard's Wine Bar - Kitchen and main area *Airfield - Hangar and runway *Field *Barn *Pear Tree Cottage - Living room/kitchen Notes *This was a one-hour episode. *Additional credits: Stuart St. Paul and Terry Forrestal (Stunt Co-ordinators), Frank Henson, Stuart Clark, Jo McLaren, Tony Smith, Tracey Caudle (Stunts) Category:1998 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes